


Finally

by Magweirdo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And a grandpa, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is a dad, Erik is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magweirdo/pseuds/Magweirdo
Summary: Erik is hit by a wave of emotions the first time he holds his Grandaughter





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Gifted and was inspired to do something about Erik and having a granddaughter. It's short but sweet c:

Erik had survived one of the most violent acts in human history. He had witnessed so much loss and pain, until it was all he knew.

But here he was, nearly forty years after crushing that gate in Auschwitz. Still alive.

Old age had long crept up upon him, but it led him to this point. Which meant it had all been worth it.

 

Erik never imagined he'd be where he was now, standing next to his daughter. Holding her child in his arms.

His granddaughter.

She was gorgeous. They both were. And the swell of emotion in his chest was almost too much to bare, almost.

_'Will you be keeping her all for yourself for the rest of the day?'_

He finally was brought back to the precent when he heard Charles' gentle words filled with nothing but love in his mind. And when he turned his head to the side, he was met by those familiar blue eyes full of emotion. 

They now had wrinkles around them, and the long hair that once framed Charles' face was gone. But that didn't matter, he was still beautiful and handsome, and Erik loved him.

"Sorry."

Erik finally managed a reply, a smile still on his lips as he turned. Slowly and carefully placing the bundled up child safely in Charles arms after planting a gentle kiss to the child's head which was covered by a soft little hat to keep her still swollen head warm.

Once he stepped back, he nearly forgot to breathe as he took in the sight his husband holding his- Their- granddaughter in his arms. An impossibly big and kind smile on Charles' lips as he lovingly whispered something to the newborn child.

When Erik had properly caught his breath, he took his green haired daughters hand and placed a kiss on her pale knuckles, reminding her how proud he was and how much he loved her.

After a heartfelt moment with his daughter, he returned to Charles side and lent down a bit, to be more level with the man's wheelchair, no matter how much his stubborn back complained, in order to plant a kiss on his husbands lips.

Erik looked back to his granddaughter once again, after he had kissed Charles.

He wasn't at all aware that he was crying, until he felt a wet tear sliding down his cheek.

After so much pain in his life, after having survived the mass genocide of his people. After having survived hunting down the man who destroyed his life. After having lost Charles for so many years due to both of their young foolishness. After so much war.

Finally, there was now peace, within Erik himself and within the world between Humans and Mutants.

He had a family he never would have thought possible.

Finally, he was happy. As happy as he was the day the law changed and he could legally marry the man he loved.

 _Finally_ , Erik Lehnsherr was content with life, surrounded by the people he loved with all his heart.

And it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
